Sky army attack
by Jman795
Summary: Will sky,deadlox and jerome finally defeat the squids or will they doom sky army and what is with this new person and why is he going near the rivers and oceans. Rated ( using movie/show ratings for this) PG because: ecsplosives and killing.


Chapter 1 Butter :

Sky's POV :

"Goanna find some butter now and make more armour for the new recruits yeah yeah yeah!" (He was singing while mining for butter) "Hey there should be lots of butter here but I can't find any and all I can find is cobblestone and Redstone and that's all I can find" then when I went on the surface I saw lots of butter blocks and then I shouted: "BUTTER!".

?'s POV:

I was walking alone with my butter sword when I put butter in the ground the biome changed a little to a... I fell asleep then and I had been asleep until I heard this: "BUTTER!" and then I woke up and see a big butter biome and I hear footsteps and I thought it was a...

Sky's POV:

I wondered why the biome was a beautiful butter biome but who cares it's butter and I ran to it to collect lots of butter blocks when a butter sword went in front of me and I was ready for a fight and I then saw a person with yellow eyes, a yellow shirt with a J on it, yellow shorts and yellow skin? What is this guy I wonder if he is one of those hybrids but anyway I ask him: what is your name?

?'s POV:

I turned around and saw Sky I definitely know it was him and he asked me "what is your name?" I told him "my name is Jman759 or you could call me Jesse." I put my sword away and said bye and I drank a invisible potion and went.

Sky's POV:

He told me his name, drank a potion, said bye and vanished. I went back to sky army while wondering: was that part of my imagination or was he real? I crafted butter armour for the new recruits and gave it to Deadlox so he can give it to the new recruits.

Chapter 1 complete thanks for reading chapter one please comment on the story so far because it hasn't finished yet.

Adventurepro999: What's the name of the new recruits names?

Deadlox: It's a secret

Jumpingnoob: how does Jman795 have yellow skin

Writer: that will be confirmed in another chapter.

Chapter 2 the mob hunt:

Deadlox's POV:

"Here you go new recruits butter armour for you guys now it's getting late see you later." I sleep with ASF Jerome and we both have our own chests in our room and we never steal from each other anyway, While everyone was asleep I had to have a meeting with sky about a person called Jman795 and he told me about this butter biome he showed me it and I was amazed and he said "Jman795 made this biome by putting butter in the ground" I believed him.

Jman795's POV

"Butter golems protect my house at all costs." I went mob hunting every night so I can make something secret and so no mob can annoy me while I can scan the water for something any way I killed 100 mobs and then I saw sky and deadlox looking at the butter biome and I saw a squid sneaking up on them and I jumped out, shouted "SQUID!" and killed the squid.

Deadlox and sky's POV:

We then heard Squid! And we saw someone kill it and vanished in thin air Deadlox asked "what was that?" and then sky answered "I think that was Jman795." Any way we grabbed lots of butter blocks and went back to sky army for the rest of the night.

END OF CHAPTER 2 AND I WOULD LIKE YOU TO COMMENT AND HERE IS THE Q AND A:

Jaberson1000: Why did you call the title Sky army attack?

Writer: You will see why.

Armyman101: is captainsparklz in the story?

Deadlox: no he is in the nether right now.

Chapter 3 the plan:

Jman795's POV:

I followed deadlox and sky to sky army with me being invisible of course and I know where squid army is and I came up with a plan and I stayed the night there invisible and the night was very short because it was 00:00 when I got there and when sky wakes up I will enter his room.

Sky's POV:

I woke up and saw Jman795 and I asked him "what are you doing here?" and he told me "I have news for you but first can you please get Deadlox and ASFJerome please?"then I called deadlox and ASFJerome to my room. At the meeting Jman795 announced that he knows where the squids HQ is and we all said "WHERE?" and he said "the squids hq is in the centre of the biggest river in the whole world: Squid lagoon." We all gasped and ASFJerome said "it's got over 2 million squids in that river." We didn't know if we could ever destroy that base.

Jman795's POV:

"Well guess what guys I have a plan to destroy the base and I have the stuff we need." I then showed them: invisible potions, anti-electric suits, lightning bomb, breathe under water potions, TNT and invincible potions and I told them the whole plan with a map of the base.

That's all for chapter 3 please comment and here is Q.N.A

Pika555: show us the map!

Jman795: get pika he's a imposter

Pika555: ahhhhhhhhhhh

Squidhater0001: I hate squids tell us the plan

Sky: yes! You hate squids, but sorry, no!

Chapter 4 the attack:

Jman795's POV:

Today is the day of the attack and we rushed to squid lagoon and I put the lightning bomb in and they asked "Why are you putting the bomb in the water?" and I said "because the squids will get electrified and we can swim in undetected and it only works for 1minute so we have to be quick and all of them will forget about the shock." The squids got shocked and we all got to the base on time and into positions we all killed the squids with the stuff and we all surrounded the leader of squid army without him noticing us but the potions effects disappeared and the leader saw us and he escaped.

Sky's POV:

"Dang we missed him and we have to continue the war." But then a squid captured Jman795 but we couldn't save him and the tnt blowed up and we didn't see him escape so we came back thinking he was dead and when I went in my room I saw him stand there saying "hay sky." and I told deadlox and ASFJerome.

The End...OF CHAPTER 4 THAT'S NOT THE END YET .

Leave comments and check the Q and A.

?: how did Jman795 escape?

Writer: here is a secret POV: Jman795's POV:

I thought I was doomed when I remembered about my teleportation device and I teleported to sky's room. Next question

Bob-tnt: how come he could teleport when he is under water?

Jman795: It's water proof !

Chapter 5 the future plan:

Jman795's POV:

While sky was telling Jerome and Deadlox about me being alive I found a note on my back saying "new HQ: Dry old dessert year 1223" and that was when I realized that the squids are going to time travel and flood Dry old dessert so they have surrounded sky army and can take over sky army and destroy the world.

Sky, deadlox and Jerome's POV:

Jman795 called us to sky's room and he read a note that a squid wrote and dropped it read this "new HQ: Dry old dessert year 1223" and then all of us realized what was going on and sky asked him "how are we going to stop them because we have no way to time travel to that time!" Jman795 said while showing us something "oh yes we do have something. this is a time travel machine generator which can make time machines going to anytime, anywhere." All of us said "wow." And we all asked "how are we going to know what day in the past that the squids went two?" and Jman said "with the time travel tracker. With it we can see who time travelled recently, where they travelled, what year they travelled and what day they travelled to." We all then said "LETS DO IT"

Wow guys that was a great chapter unfortunately there is no secret POV this time but we got lots of questions for q and a this chapter so let's go

Pokemonbattle20000: how did he make the generator?

Jman795: with lots of teleportation dust, Redstone dust, ender pearls and iron.

Skyfan5000: time travelling... THAT'S COOL!

Writer: thanks

Minecrafter1.6.4: how do squids take over a dry dessert

Writer: water buckets, duh

Pocket killer:01011010101010101010101010

Writer: no we are not kicking people :(

Chapter 6 travelling:

Jman795's POV:

"Ok guys when I use the generator we have to jump when we enter because if we don't you get stuck in it for 8 whole hours trying to get out ok?" all of them said "right!" and then I used it, the portal appeared and I jumped in it first and I arrived to the destination on time.

Sky's POV:

I was a bit nerves but all in all adventurous so I grabbed my butter sword and jumped through the air and shouted "yaaaaarrrrrrrr!" and landed on sand in 1223 where I saw Jman795.

Deadlox and ASFJerome's POV

We both decided to jump together and something bad happened when we came to 1223: are body parts switched and Jman795 said "sorry forgot to say don't jump together. Just go back do it again and you will be fine." We followed instructions and did it again and turned back to normal.

Jman795's POV:

I lead the group 64 blocks forward until we found the squids base and we put tnt all around the base and it blew up but the squid king survived and went back to its own time and we travelled back to ours to.

Thanks for reading so far and remember to comment but now here is the Q.N.A

Butterking1: there is a squid king!?

Jman795: YES!

Sky: you are not the budder king, IM THE BUDDER KING!

Chapter 7 After the mission:

All character's POV in this one

Sky's: we all got back to sky army and slept there for the night except Jman, he used a machine to teleport his house here for the night but he didn't sleep he did his mob hunt again for more items, I wonder why he does that do, maybe he grabs more items for more machine's.

Deadlox and ASFJerome's:

Something has been haunting the halls all night for 3 months now so we decided to see what's going on and Deadlox took the north part of the hall and ASFJerome took the south part of the hall and then we strangely bumped into each other but when we looked west we saw herobrine and then we blacked out.

Jman795's POV:

I didn't mob hunt today and lied to sky about it because I don't want him to distract me while I'm researching Notch's secret son and I know sky is notch's son but there is a secret son so Notch has 2 sons not 1 but I don't know who, but there is a test to see if you are his secret son, 1. Survive a 64 block tall landing w/ no potions or armour used, 2. Can kill 20 million mobs in 1 day w/no potions, and 3. Can jump 64 blocks high w/no potions. Sounds easy I'm in.

Squid king's POV:

"You got the squids ready?" "YES I DO KING SQUID!" "Time for REVENGE!"

Wow new character added now lets go to the QNA

0110010101010: Stop the story

Writer: a no

SQUIDER: why did you add herobrine to the story?

Herobrine: don't mess with the story or I will kill you!

Deadlox: help!

Sky: Squider! IF YOU'RE A SQUID I WILL KILL YOU!

Chapter 8 Jman discovers the truth:

Jman795's POV:

"ok the first test, IM READY FOR ITTTTT" I closed my eyes and... nothing hurt when I got down "YES! I COMPLETED THE FIRST TEST!" now onto the next test, "IM READY!" I ran and next thing I know all 20 million mobs died "YES! ONE MORE TEST AND THEN I KNOW IM THE SECRET SON!" ok the final test is to jump 64 blocks high, boy I don't know if I can do it, but I have to try. "LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO!" and then I saw myself jump 64 blocks high and while I was in the air I said "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Sky's POV:

"Boy I have not seen deadlox or Jerome for a long time but where could they b..." then I saw deadlox and Jerome's body's on the ground in the hall and I definitely know they are not dead but I don't know why they are like this and then I see Jman795 and he says this to me "hay I heard you're the son of Notch and did you know notch has a secret son?" and I said "One how do you know that and two I didn't know that." and he said " Well guess what watch this video and read the book to see that I'm Notch's secret son." I watched the video, read the book and said "so wait we are..." he then said "yes we are brothers."

Deadlox and Jerome's POV:

We both woke up in the nether in fully enchanted butter armour and a voice said "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" we were confused but we said "yes we can defeat you." Then herobrine appeared and we all got a diamond sword and herobrine shouted "let the battle BEGIN!" we landed hard hits on him but he stayed strong and deadlox fell to the floor and Jerome was very weak and he fell to the ground and herobrine said "prepare to die."

Wow it's awesome right? Tell me how great it is in the comments and lets go to the QNA

Pedestroyer: Come on I know there is a secret.

Writer: fine you caught me there is an alternate POV check it out:

Deadlox and Jerome's POV:

We both woke up in the nether and we were also with captainsparkelz and we asked "what are you doing here captainsparklz?" and he replied "I went wandering through the hall one night and I got attacked by herobrine and got blacked out and now I'm in the nether." We all noticed that we were in enchanted butter amour...

you know what comes next.

Chapter 9 Mission save ty and Jerome

Jman and sky's POV:

Jman noticed that deadlox and ASFJerome was knocked out he said "Sky I know what's going on, They are knocked out because herobrine attacked them and we are the only ones that can save them." Sky asked "how are we going to save them?" Jman then told him "You have to go into their dream and help them defeat herobrine and once you do that I can enter their dream to." And then Sky asked "How am I going to that?" Jman punched Sky and said "sorry this is the only way." And then knocked himself out.

Deadlox, Jerome, Sky and Jman's POV:

Deadlox and Jerome was doomed until Jman and Sky burses through a portal and attacked herobrine both with fully enchanted butter armour and enchanted butter swords herobrine shouted "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME, I'M INVINSABLE!" and herobrine took very harsh damage and felt a bit weak "you're doing well but you won't defeat me!" and then Jman's enchanted butter sword turned into enchanted diamond sword with knock back 3 and herobrine is super weak now and can't take another hit Sky yelled "YARRRRRRRRRRRR!" and hit herobrine with his sword and herobrine yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and he vanished into thin air and everyone exited that horrible nightmare.

Great chapter hay well sorry it's short but yeah anyway only one QNA come on have questions guys.

Chu50000: How does butter turn into diamond? Jman: well the truth is that it was diamond the whole time .

Chapter 10 Jman the gold eater:

Jman's POV:

Once we all got out of the nightmare I was not feeling good because my yellow skin is turning into normal skin colour and I asked sky to give me my bag and he said "ok Jman" in a normal voice and parsed my bag to me and then I grabbed a piece of gold and said "Guys do you know why I have yellow skin, shiny yellow skin?" they all said "A no, no clue." I said slowly while burning the gold and putting the gold liquid in a ball "well it's because... I eat gold." They all gasped and said this while I drank the gold liquid "so you burn gold and then you drink it and your skin turns into shiny yellow skin?" I said this while my skin turned back to shiny yellow skin "yes that is correct." Sky said "wow."

Squid king's POV:

"Are all the squids in position?" "Yes sir." "Well then GOGOGO!"

Sky's POV

The walls broke, the door flow open and squids were everywhere and I know we can't defeat all of them until I saw Jman glowing and he then grabbed full enchanted butter armour and enchanted butter swords and he killed 20 million squids in a second and jumped 64 blocks high and killed 20 million more and fell and took no damage not one little bit and then he killed every squid except the king squid who he caught in a net and we all clapped for him and then we all noticed the king squid escaped but we now we have a big advantage against the squids.

Thanks for reading chapter 10 now let's read and answer some questions in the QNA

Theenderdragon: finally the last chapter

Writer: dear ender dragon you are incorrect because you should read the not the end yet page.

Cookiemonsterdoesmc: why gold?

Jman795: do you really want to hear the long story?

01010101001010110010: how did the squid king escape?

Writer: Just don't wonder about it.

Not the end yet:

Dear readers,

The story is not over yet, please know that the story is not over but there will be a sequel called squids strike back and will be made after chapter 12.

Find regards Writer.

Chapter 11 The End plan :

Jman795's POV:

I watched the sunset going down and I thought it was beautiful and I saw the hostile mobs spawning and I then decided to stop eating gold and then for some reason I saw ender pearls appearing around me and they teleported me to bed and I slept

Dream:

I saw me in the end with sky, Jerome and Deadlox and the ender dragon was making the land tiny and there was one tower left and the ender dragon's health was low I had one arrow left and one water bucket left and I was getting hit by ender man and the others were trying to help but a mutant ender man kept throwing them somewhere else and...

Dream End

Sky's POV:

I gathered some eyes of ender and made the end portal to the end and told Jerome and deadlox that all of us plus Jman is going to the end tomorrow and we will be having: 12 buckets of water, 8 bows, 80 arrows, butter armour enchanted, butter sword enchanted and as many wooden planks we can get. While I was talking I saw Jman watching us talk and I was wondering why Jman is here when I thought he should be mob hunting, probably not doing it tonight or he might be wondering what I was doing.

Jman's POV (going a bit back in time .):

I woke up before the dream ended and I saw lights on in Sky's room so I sent my ghost clone to see what he's up to and after a while the clone came back to tell me "Sky has just made a plan to go to the end with you, Deadlox and Jerome." I said to myself "no no no no no this can't be happening my dream is real." I thanked my ghost clone and it disappeared.

Wow! Ghost Jman clone are you surprised? Well if you are here is a secret: in the sequel will have lots of new Jman skins so get ready for more Jman. Now here is the QNA

Minecrafthero: Can you please show us a Jman skin?

Writer: sorry not allowed

Chapter 12 To the End:

Sky's POV:

I then saw lots of creepers take the ender pearls away and then I killed them and then one of them dropped a thing called ?'s medallion and I wondered why does creepers have that medallion and when I saw the creepers face it looked like... then I saw a potion splash and for a second I saw jman then... I fell asleep.

Jman's POV:

I whispered to myself "sorry sky." While holding 50 potions that have sleep effect in the potion. I then teleport to him with my machine and took the ender pearls and ran home.

Jerome's POV:

I put some more ender pearls on the portal, woke up sky and told him I put more in and he said "thanks but I have some right he... where is the ender pearls!? I told him "someone took them from you when you were asleep." He continued telling us the plan.

Jman's POV:

Morning rose the jman creepers gave me the ender pearls but they told me that Jerome got more and then I said "well lets go with the backup plan." I decided to train with ported ender man from the end and I defeated 99 out of 100 because 1 ender man escaped but got killed by the sun then I got a letter from sky saying the whole plan telling to come to the location of the portal and I did come.

Sky's POV:

I showed the portal to everyone and I gave the items to everyone and I jumped in, followed by Jerome, jman and deadlox.

Jman's POV:

I saw the ender dragon resting under a cave and then I quickly jumped on top of the towers and put out the flame and then the dragon woke up and attacked me and I fell off with lots of pain because I'm weak to ender but no one knows except me and they went to help but the ender dragon kept attacking them and then before I knew it ender man was beating the hearts out of me and then I used the teleport machine to get behind them then used my new clone machine to make 3 more versions of me then me and the other me's attacked the ender man and killed them and we found out are bows and arrows cloned to and we shot arrows like crazy at the ender dragon, but then we ran out of arrows so all of my clones and me leaped at the dragon and hit it with are enchanted butter swords.

Other's POV:

We saw Jman laying down in pain, we rushed to help him but the ender dragon kept swooping down on us sky then saw ender man hitting Jman so he kept hitting the ender dragon with his sword to try and stop it but no avail. Deadlox tried to block us off with wooden planks but no avail. Jerome dug a tunnel to Jman but Jman didn't need any help now because he showed us the dragon egg. We all then returned to sky army.

Hey guys no QNA for this final chapter but please read my sequel that I'm writing right now, if I have lots of likes on my second one I will make a trilogy thanks for reading.


End file.
